User talk:HungryPaperweight
The HP Times: I'm probably going to discontinue "The HP Times" after this post, but I'll explain why later. First thing's first: I've finally got an account on FanFiction.Net, and one on deviantART (that way more people will be able to find my works). I haven't actually started Project Quintessence yet, but that's just because I wanted to make a few "warm-up fics" first. My first story's already up, and you can check either site for updates. Oh, and DA gives people a journal, which I'll probably be using instead of this. On a related note, I may move some of the info on my user page here to my FF account, just to open up some more room here. Until whenever: The world's hungriest paperweight 21:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Links to my pages on both sites can be found on my user page. ---- A reference About making equipment pages and other types of articles, you might want to refer to the GSTLA Reference FAQ on GameFAQS. A lot of easy information about a lot of different things comes from there, and that's what I often used to make equipment pages. The third paragraph in each equipment page is about how good that equipment is, and that info usually isn't found anywhere, it's based on the intuition and experience of the author, so keep that in mind when making equipment pages that are as complete as the others. We've been pretty much making and completing pages one-at-a-time, so it'd be great if you could make equipment pages that feel as complete as the ones we already have, that's always better than starting out dozens of pages to become two-sentence stubs. Thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:51, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip. I don't actually plan on starting any articles yet, but this should come in handy for when I do. For now I was planning to improve the articles we already have, such as the Arctic Blade. But still, thanks! HungryPaperweight 19:13, 1 July 2007 (UTC) TTFN Starting tomorrow, I'll have limited (if any) internet access for about a week or two. Then again, maybe not. I don't know for sure just yet. I'm just letting you know so that you won't wonder why I'll stop my so-far-consistent stream of updates. I'm not making any promises, but I might make a few minor edits if I can get online, or maybe post new articles I made (When I make new articles, I usually do something like what Erik does; I type up a draft using a Word document the day before, then I copy and paste the next morning, making any little changes I need to (like apostrophes) ). You know I'm rambling when I use parenthesis in parenthesis. Anyways, the point is that you probably won't see much of me for a little while. But trust me, you'll know when I'm back. The world's hungriest paperweight 19:09, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Ah, well I've been taking XML for the past four weeks and have two weeks to go. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:40, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::Um, I'm not quite sure what that has to do with anything. Oh well. The world's hungriest paperweight 23:33, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::By that I meant that since we both have things going on that may take up two weeks, we'll be likely to get back into heavy editing mode in roughly the same time. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:35, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Well, I'm back! It looks like not much has changed. I built up a small stockpile of new equipment articles, but I might not get any up until tomorrow. I've got stuff to take care of and all. Plus I dug out Galactic Civilizations 2 while I was gone. Very addicting. (Begins drooling.) Uh, ahem. Anyways, I'm back, so...yeah, I'm back. The world's hungriest paperweight 00:32, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Other Wikis You've really done a lot of great work on the Wikia, so I thought I'd treat you to this juicy tidbit: Apparently Golden Sun Universe is in better shape than the Dragon Ball Wikia. THAT was a real shocker! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:07, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :...Wow. I wonder when that Wiki got started? I mean, they have three different shows, two manga series', and a bunch of other merchandise (including a number of videogames) at their disposal. Then there's us, who only have two games and some fandom to work with. Unless their new on the Wiki scene (which I highly doubt but can't find confirmation of), these guys are falling behind fast. By the way, did you know that there's a Naruto Wiki? They seem to be doing about as well as we are, but I think they got started quite some time after this Wiki. Of course, they also have more to work with than we do, so I don't mind if they get ahead of us. Oh, and thanks for the compliment. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:39, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::While it's likely they did start much later than us, that might be grounds for us to declare that our spikey-headed energy warriors (Isaac and Garet) are better than theirs right now. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:52, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe so, but they'll outrank us sooner or later...unless our guys go Super Adept or something ;) The world's hungriest paperweight 15:09, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Also... Is it possible that we're actually in better shape than the StarCraft wiki, the database for the world famous game series that's supposed to be going through its grand renaissance with the announcement of its big new game? I knew we were much better than the Diablo wiki, but SC was more (or should I say less) than I expected. And while the WarCraft wiki obviously beats the other two to the punch (43000+ pages), pretty much all its equipment articles look like this while we have pages like Darksword and Glittering Tiara. It would seem our little Camelot-produced game series is a serious challenger to the Blizzard empire of world-class franchises in the wiki front. Heh heh. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:46, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Maybe you should have told them what you told me around the time I got here: "it'd be great if you could make equipment pages that feel as complete as the ones we already have, that's always better than starting out dozens of pages to become two-sentence stubs." The world's hungriest paperweight 22:53, 1 September 2007 (UTC) 500+ articles Check out Wikia's listing of active gaming wikis: In this list, wikis are classified as either below 500 articles large or above 500 articles large, so once we make 500+ pages shortly we'll graduate from "minor" to "major"! Not bad for a wiki about a game series that's probably less notable than a lot of the other non-starred wikis in the list, like Kingdom Hearts and StarCraft... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 05:36, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :And with Revoranii's help we'll get there in no time. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:06, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Care to make a list? I don't do much editing nowadays, but I'll post screenshots of weapon unleashes for all the weapon pages that currently don't have them like the Staff of Anubis. I'd rather not search through every one of the pages for missing images and possibly skip over some weapon pages, so if you could cobble together a list of weapons who need their unleash images, it'd be hugely appreciated. Don't be afraid to request any other images from me on any other subject too. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:46, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Makes sense. I've checked through all the weapons, and so far only articles I've made lack Unleash images. Still, a few of mine do, plus some don't even have Unleashes, so I listed them anyways (in no particular order, mind you): **Cloud Brand **Shamshir **Kikuichimonji **Swift Sword **Hypnos' Sword **Pirate's Sword **Corsair's Edge **Assassin Blade **Masamune **Phaeton's Blade **Stellar Axe **Burning Axe **Mighty Axe **Grievous Mace **Crystal Rod **Magic Rod **Demonic Staff **Fire Brand **Bandit's Sword **Staff of Anubis **Tartarus Axe :I'll be sure to update this list as weapons come and, umm, lack-of-pictures go...yeah that sounded lame. Anyways, thanks. This is something I definitely couldn't do. The world's hungriest paperweight 15:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Why make one list when I can make two (or more)? Hey, Erik. I know that these aren't weapons, but I found some other articles that could use images. I only put it here because, well, two heads lists are better than one. Anyways, it's only bosses right now, so I understand if you can't get to them all immediately. Oh, and Sentinel and Valukar need real images rather than the placeholders they have now. *Fusion Dragon *Avimander *Chestbeater *Flame Dragon *Killer Ape *King Scorpion *Poseidon *Sentinel *Serpent *Star Magician *Statue Monster Line - this one needs two images *Toadonpa *'Tret' - battle pic, please *Valukar A little break For those of you who got used to me adding an equipment article each day, I have some bad news. I'm going to be taking a break from my daily updates, for several reasons: #I have some non-wiki stuff coming up and need to get prepared. #I have two goals here at GSU, and lately I haven't gotten any of the second one done. #My Request Page was made so people could tell me what equipment they wanted to see and I could get to work on it (anonymous users are welcome too). If I get a request I'll still do it, so I'm hoping this break will get the page to be used. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere. I just won't be updating as often as I usually do. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:17, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Stupid me Aaaaand once again I forgot to log in. I knew this would happen again sooner or later. That's why I made my address redirect to my user page. None of this is really all that important. I just can't believe I was that stupid. The world's hungriest paperweight 23:32, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Article: Weyard, and redundancy Hey, I was that IP that made alot of edits to Weyard, I just joined. In regards to removing alot of that information, I looked at it and some of it was unfounded and a lot of it was redundant - in retrospect anyways, fair enough. The rest well, if you want to use the page as a basic outline and not go into much detail then that's fine, it would work just as well. I can see your point. The one thing I don't get is that you deleted the Islet references, where else are you going to put a list of them? I think more people would visit weyard than would visit "Islets". And they are part of the world, and land masses, and we know the name of them. I could understand if I had written something about say, those three islands at the bottom of Gondowan - as they are of no consequence, but the islets, you know, have people on them, etc, and there is even the item trading quest. Why not put them on there? A few more kb of data isn't going to stretch bandwidth... Revoranii 16:58, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :My point in removing the islets is that the Weyard article is about the Golden Sun world as a whole. Obviously the continents should be mentioned, and I'm glad that you added the oceans and other bodies of water. But the islets? They don't really stand out, either in the storyline or general importance. Although we currently don't have anywhere else to put them, the islets would be better suited on pages like Great Eastern Sea, once they are finally made. :At any rate, I'm glad that you're trying to help improve GSU, and I'm more than happy to welcome you aboard. Still, here's a friendly word of advice: check the article before putting information into it. Like Angara. You put a list of all the locations in, but we already had that info spread throughout the article. Also, try to stay on topic. When you edited Anemos, you included information about Anemos Sanctum. Although this would make sense, we already have an article about the sanctum, which is where that info should belong. Plus, the sanctum was already mentioned in the Anemos article, so there's no real reason to mention it again. :I'm sorry if this sounds a little harsh. I know you're just trying to help the wiki, so I'm trying to help you help (I hope that makes sense). Anyways, like I said earlier, welcome aboard! The world's hungriest paperweight 18:42, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you From DMKrodan to Hungry Paperweight I did not know where to put this, much less contact you.. I joined today), But I wanted to thank you for the edits on my contributions, in the fact that I want to make sure that what I put up is accurate. Also...where did you get the Venus Adept, and Favorite Character thigns at the bottom of your page? A reply to your Reply 0Thank you for the information, and sorry for my erroes, I am stil learning, and only a few hours into joining a wiki. Thanks for the information about the boxes at the bottom of the user page also. I hope that I will get better at editing, and will make no excuse, as Some of it was my own folly or obliviousness, while other parts was just me not knowing. ~Good day :In that case, here's another thing you should know. When putting comments on talk pages (whether they belong to other users or not), it's common courtesy to put your signature at the end of your posts using this: ~~~~ The world's hungriest paperweight 18:57, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Gabomba statue I know he rolls his eyes. But he breathes fire. He breathes fire and makes them allafraid. So why is my first submission editted out?! Krodan 03:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :You might want to double-check the page history. That wasn't me. And even if it was, I just started a new file on TLA, so I'll be sure to look for that when I get there. In the meantime, head back and talk to the person that edited out the fire-breathing part because, again, that wasn't me. The world's hungriest paperweight 03:26, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's alright, I checked... didn't realise it could breathe fire... I always did the blue node first. And it's difficult to take a guy with poor spelling who can't remember Akafubu's name seriously. I apologise and have put it back... Kyarorain 14:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks... I think. I can't tell what exactly what you did to my userpage but i don't notice anything wrong so thanks i guess.Zabbeth 11:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Here's the before and here's the after. All I really did was add a bunch of blank lines so that the Piers pic didn't throw off everything else. I just think things look better that way, but since it's your page you can do whatever you feel like. The world's hungriest paperweight 15:18, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Oh I see what you did. That does look alot better so thanks. Now if you could fix the broken links on my personal bestiary that would be cool by me. I didn't mean to put in so many broken links and now it just looks really weird.Zabbeth 16:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm...Well, I guess the best thing to do would be to have them link to real articles. Just look, when you type in this: :You get this: : :But when you type this: :You get this: : :Uh oh, it looks like trying to use it for items throws the whole thing off. Well, it works for monsters, at least. The key is to remember to type this: name='Monster'|link='Article'|HP= :Check out some bestiaries on Crossbone Isle if you want more examples. Oh, and if anyone has any better ideas, especially for the items, please let us both know. The world's hungriest paperweight 00:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Links in titles We do that some over on the Smash Wiki, but if that's not what you want, I'll desist. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 04:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, that's really just my opinion. I don't know what anyone else around here thinks. Personally I do think that putting links in titles makes the article look a bit (what's the word I'm looking for?) unappealing. But again, that's just my opinion. If you're used to doing this from time to time and I'm the only one that's bugged by the whole thing, then I won't try to stop you. The world's hungriest paperweight 16:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) New User Template I have been looking at a few of the other wikis out there and I have notice the GSU is one of the only ones not to have a New User Template to obviously welcome new users. I've come up with a short rough draft. ----- Welcome to the Golden Sun Universe, (Name Here)! As a new user here are some tips to remember when you start editing: *Always sign your post on Talk Pages. Using four tildes (~~~~) is the easiest way to do this. *When editing articles it is always helpful to leave a breif discription of your edit in the Summary section. *Before posting edits always click Show Preview to make sure your edit looks good and that their are no spelling errors and broken links. ----- Obviously their is more to be said but keep in mind that this is only a rough draft. Feel free to add to it as you see fit. I would like your opinion if we even need one due to the small ammount of active users this site has. But I figure why not, everybody else has one.Zabbeth 20:22, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, well, I doubt it'll see much use, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to make one for when we need it. I'm really not the person you should be presenting this to, though. I haven't had much experience making templates. Maybe Erik or Hinoa would know more. I did make a few tweaks though, mostly little stuff. I'll see if I can think of anything else. The world's hungriest paperweight 02:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Actually I think I'm gonna start my own sandbox and try to complete it there. I just gaotta know how to create a sandbox. Do I just start a new page or what?Zabbeth 23:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Pretty much. You'll want to make it a subpage of your userpage, though. To make a subpage, you just start with the name of the article it's going to be a subpage of, then you toss in a slash (/) and whatever you want it to be called. For example: User:HungryPaperweight/HP's sketchbook. The world's hungriest paperweight 00:37, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Nice Userpage Although it could use a bit of color/colour. My eyes are bleeding from all the text. Maybe add a pic or two of a summon or djinn, just a thought. Anyways, nice job. P.S. Do you think my "New User Template" is good enough? Or does it still need a bit more expansion. Cause if not I'm gonna start posting on all the users with no userpage so they feel a little welcomed here. Zabbeth 20:49, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, and I know what you mean. Someday I'm gonna have to figure out how Erik made his page the way it is. I do have a couple pics in there, though, but I guess they're spread a little thin, huh? :As for the template, it looks pretty good. I noticed a few spelling errors, but those can be fixed easily enough. I also just thought of a couple of things to add, but besides that I think you got everything. I'm gonna head over to your Sandbox and add some stuff if you don't mind. (If you do mind, I'll probably be done by the time you get there anyways.) The only thing left to do is make it into the kind of template we can add by typing . I can take a shot at it if you don't want to, but Erik's more familiar with this stuff than I am. Oh, and good job! The world's hungriest paperweight 23:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) The Adepts template I'm guessing I pushed an edit conflict through in my favour without realizing? I'm sorry if I annoyed you, it was unintentional. I'll make a point of making longer edits rather than a few short ones in future, deal? 01:02, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Meh, don't worry about it. These things just sorta happen sometimes. True I was frustrated, but not at you so much as at my rotten luck at the moment. And of course longer edits are preferable to a series of smaller ones, but I know what it's like to make an edit then realize you left something out, maybe more than once ;) Anyways, it's all good now. The world's hungriest paperweight 02:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back, Sort Of. Glad to see you're kind of back. Even if you can't get on here on a regular basis, still it was cool that popped in to give your 2 cents on a few things. Until next time...Zabbeth 17:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC)